The present invention relates generally to motion capture, and more particularly to materials useful for costumes and props in motion capture.
A typical motion capture system includes multiple fixed cameras surrounding a volume of space. The cameras record the movement of markers attached to a target, such as a person. Based on the recorded movement, a model of the target's motion can be derived and then used for generating a graphical representation of that movement, such as in a movie or video game.
However, in the motion capture process, the actor often cannot interact with costumes and props because the costumes and props obscure the markers from view of the motion capture cameras.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these problems found in the typical systems as described above.